The Request, The Quest and the Conquest
by ravenromance27
Summary: SawadaTsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo is about to embark on a journey that will risk life, limb and more so sanity. He only has one week to accomplish the impossible with the only guide he could find for his travel-his cheerful Rain and his stoic Cloud. He would go far and wide to find the one thing he desires-even if he has to make a deal with a demon for it.
1. The Request

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Standard disclaimer applies and yes, I've learned that begging doesn't really work—just ask Oliver. Yeah, that never worked.

I really am worried by the fact that I am writing again—well not the writing part but by the fact that its coming along so well. I tend to be cynical and pessimistic when that happens because something tells me it will inevitably dry up again and leave me in the lurch.

Sigh. The madness that inspiration puts me through. Why can't inspiration come like a reasonable person and schedule its appearance. Really, it is the most aggravating thing. I don't even know why I wrote something like this but it keeps writing itself!

Ugh…just enjoy. Please. I don't even know why I'm babbling. I just wish I knew if I could still write as well as I once thought. Please leave your comments. I love reading about what you guys think. Many, many thanks to those that review my works. You make this act one of love and hope.

* * *

_When we are sure that we are on the right road there is no need to plan our journey too far ahead. __No need to burden ourselves with doubts and fears as to the obstacles that may bar our progress. __We cannot take more than one step at a time._

_**Orison Swett Marden**_

* * *

**ACT ONE: The Request**

The clandestine meeting, such as it was, was not going according to plan. Not that anything in his life ever really worked according to plan, the young Vongola Decimo mused as he stared at the figure that's glaring at him with imperious and frankly impressive degree. He tried unsuccessfully to conceal the shiver that danced upon his spine when those intense steel-grey eyes followed the minute shifting of his body but even as he tried to convince himself that the other man didn't notice it, he knows full well it was a futile attempt at best. The only time the other man didn't notice anything is when there is NOTHING to notice. He wondered, in idle amusement, if it was his lot in life to be surrounded by observant, obsessive, violence-prone males. A flicker of a memory bearing the image of an amused Bianchi, a quietly defiant Chrome and a vengeful Haru flashing through his mind made a small smile bloom on the corner of his lips. He made a mental note to change his previous thoughts into the more appropriate _observant, obsessive, violence-prone personalities of_ _either gender_. It took a moment for him to notice that the figure he was staring at was reduced to actually standing up and flicking a finger at his forehead to get his attention. He blinked at the pain that erupted on his skin and reached up a hand to rub the spot on his forehead. Smiling sheepishly, he quietly apologized and repeated the question that brought him into the figure's office in the first place.

"No."

He blinked. "No?"

"Yes."

He tilted his head a bit and blinked again before speaking. "Is that a yes to the no or just plain yes?"

"Yes."

This time he gave in to his instincts and rubbed the back of his head like he was wont to do back when he was younger. "Huh?"

The figure stared at him for a full ten second before a hand reached up and pinched the bridge of a nose that flared just the slightest bit in temper. Decimo gulped and wondered briefly if it was too late to apologize.

"If this is already confusing to you, I think it's time for you to go through remedial lessons again. Perhaps I should contact That Baby and schedule it for you."

Instantly he fluttered his hands in panicked negation, "No! Please, t-there is no need for t-hat!"

"Stop stuttering. It's unbecoming for a man in your position and the repetitive sound annoys me."

The reprimand was unusually verbose and yet expected. The man that stood before him could only be best described as stoic and taciturn. _Impossible to deal with_. And yet, for all that could be said about the man, Tsuna never found him unreasonable or irrational. He simply dealt with issues with his own brand and code of ethics convoluted though they may be.

_His own rules_.

Tsuna took a deep breath and tried to muster his self-possession once more. He settled his hands back on his lap and looked outside the windows, watching as branches laden with wisteria swayed gently against the wind. The peaceful picture made the restlessness writhing inside of him settle.

"I'm just wondering why you would say no."

"Is there a logical reason for me not to say no? I say it because it's only right that I do, Omnivore. Learn to use your head before you lose it."

Tsuna sighed and this time didn't bother with pretending that he didn't. The idea was _so_ simple. More so, it had merit. He needed advice on a private matter and he wanted it from someone trustworthy and knowledgeable. He also needed someone who wouldn't blab about it indiscriminately to the first person who asked, threatened, bribed, coaxed and/or seduced him for it. He needed someone infallible and dependable. Someone who could withstand the madness that seemed to ooze like so much lava from the disaster-prone source such as his unpredictable _Famiglia_. _Who else would be perfect for the job but the one and only Hibari Kyouya? Right?_

_**Right…**_

That's why he was here now, _seriously_ contemplating the idea that maybe he has overshot the mark and he is now in even more troublesome straits than the one he was before.

_**Maybe I should quit while I'm ahead? This couldn't possibly end up in anything good. Not for me at any rate. **_

talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place. For him however, the most apt description should be caught between an exacting skylark and the rest of his insane _famiglia_. The choices weren't really the best to be had. Still he had to try. It was him who made the request after all.

"I don't understand why this is so impossible for you to grant Hibari-san. There are hardly any risks involved. I know that it's presumptuous of me to ask a favor from you but—! "

"There are always risks involved in any venture. There are factors that must be evaluated, cataloged and argued. There will never come a time when risks are not involved."

"But all I ask is a simple thing—!"

"There is no such thing as a simple thing, not when it involves you. Not when you factor in the effect you have on mindless herbivores that flock to your side like so much sheep."

"Please don't call them that. They're hardly mindless and they most certainly are not like helpless sheep." He pinned the man sitting in front of him with his lambent gaze and allowed a bit of his Will to flash for a moment. "Besides,fact of the matter is that I'm hardly an inept child anymore you know."

The figure's lips merely shifted into a minute smirk before returning to their former thin, firm lines.

"Inept? No, you are hardly that. Child, maybe not completely but childlike just the same."

"Come now—that's—!"

"Innocent and naive, you still are."

He stared at his Cloud guardian and wondered if he imagined his last response. Discretely pinching the soft pads between his left index finger and thumb belied the notion and he couldn't help his eyes from widening minutely in shocked amusement. He flashed his stoic guardian a small amused grin and held back the need to give in to hysterical laughter.

"_**Gods above**_, Kyouya, stop quoting a Jedi master right now. I shudder to think what you can and will do if you had _The Force_ with you. You're already intimidating enough as it is. The universe would never forgive me."

This time the smirk that bloomed on his Cloud guardian's lips was positively and unassailably evil.

"Just imagine the possibilities."

He shook his head determinedly. "I dare not. It's too mind-boggling a concept to ever entertain so please don't ask it of me."

"And that is why I think you need a refresher course Omnivore. For all your improvements, you are still refreshingly unimaginative regarding dealings with the real world. It is past time, you've learn _that_."

He sighed and resisted mightily the urge to pout. He knows that his Cloud would put him to task for it. But he was desperate and he needed his Cloud's cooperation. He simply must make the man see reason. He tried once again.

"But in this matter? Really, Hibari-san, what harm can I possible come to with such a simple exercise? I will be there to make a simple transaction."

"Try, if your mind will allow you, to see the bigger picture. There is no way what you desire could be described as a mere transaction."

"I am trying and I have made an assessment of every aspect of it—"

"Every aspect? Truly?"

He resisted the urge to fidget under that determined, assessing gaze. "I know that you will have security concerns at the forefront of your mind…"

"As a man in your unique position rightfully should. You cannot always assume that whoever comes after you will be rendered helpless and meek at the mere sight of your face or the mere mention your infamous name. That is how battles are lost when they could've otherwise been won—sheer stupidity and arrogance."

"Two things of which I am neither. I plan on bringing two of my guardians along with me as surely that would be the most prudent action to take. I thank you for your concern Hibari-san, but I am aware that I need to be cautious."

"Which two?"

The question was simple and direct to the point. And much like the man who asked, it was also laced with enough warning that should he choose poorly, his taciturn Cloud would vanish faster than the morning mist. "Obviously it would have to be the two who will never accept getting left behind who else? They're the most adamant about knowing where I am at all times and it would draw less notice than if I were to go alone."

"You can spare your second in command. There must never be a vacuum in your headquarters you know that. And showing up with those two will never result in subtlety. They don't know the word when they're together."

"They've improved over the years. You know that too."

The stoic guardian merely cocked an imperious brow. "I acknowledge no such thing."

"Of course you do. I said I was bringing two guardians. I never intended to bring Hayato since he is tasked with overseeing the rest of the preparations for the celebration. I couldn't possible impose on his already packed schedule. He already tries to do so much and I cannot ask for more."

"Then who else are you dragging with you to this mad scheme you've involved yourself in?"

"It is not a mad scheme since I took the liberty of following your advice."

"My advice was never given regarding this maddening tendency you have for showing unnecessary affection."

"Then who else shall I bring with this excursion? My Rain would be sufficient I suppose since it has been a long time since he has been in the country. Perhaps Onii-chan?"

This time, the Cloud guardian was hardly indifferent. His brow was no longer cocked but instead furrowed in clear aggravation. He lifted a hand and leveled an index finger towards the infuriatingly innocent, ever-smiling Sky.

"Omnivore, I will **_not_** tolerate a boisterous loudmouthed buffoon in my town."

"Hibari-san, Onii-chan is a true son of Namimori, you know that. However, I may not be able bring in Onii-chan as he has some trouble controlling his-er-enthusiasm."

"If nothing else the years have honed your skills at euphemisms Omnivore. To call that walking bullhorn as merely enthusiastic is a sure testament of your skill at understating the obvious. Allow me to congratulate you."

"Hibari-san, why is it that when you compliment me at times, I feel like I'm sliding ever closer to a pit I may not recover from?"

"That is because you are allowing your unruly imagination to run rampant like always Omnivore especially with regards to those mindless sheep that loiter around you."

"Onii-chan is well meaning, despite his unfortunate propensity for louder than necessary speech."

"His entire speech is not unfortunate; it's his entire nature that is."

Whatever Tsuna wished to say was interrupted by the entrance of Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari's ever-loyal and faithful second-in-command. Gifting the man with a smile and a soft murmur of thanks, Tsuna gratefully accepted the cup of tea the frighteningly efficient man handed him and turned to watch as the man handed his leader another. He knew well enough that Kusakabe Tetsuya will not speak until there is a need or until Hibari deemed it appropriate. He has learned well enough to understand the unusual dynamic the two men existed with.

When the man made his exit, he turned his warm russet gaze upon his quiet skylark and waited for the man to speak once more. A minute passed and with a soft laugh, Tsuna remembered that his skylark never bother to initiate a conversation unless he wanted to. With a small smile, he prodded his cloud with a soft, "Hibari-san?"

"You require proper protection. I will not have that interfering bronco coming in here to nag at me about how he is your brother and he needs to coddle you nor will I allow That Baby to come here and have a reason to complain."

"I see. Well…do you have any recommendations?"

The aloof skylark turned away from the penetrating chocolate gaze that looked at him with such trust and tried to marshal his thoughts into appropriate channels. As much as he could, he wished to deny any need to give in to the simpleminded Omnivore's request but like always, some part of him—stubborn idiotic part that is—wished to yield.

"Call your Rain if you must Vongola. As this is my contact and your request requires my presence then the two of us would suffice. But know that I still am very much against this foolish venture of yours."

Tsuna wondered if Hibari caught the satisfied smile that lifted a corner of his lips—one that he immediately covered with a judicious sip of tea so thoughtfully provided by the man's subordinate.

"Thank you Hibari-san. I'm sure Takeshi would not get in your way."

"Your Rain is annoying like a newly minted pup but he is tractable and he has talent. If he could curb his need to befriend everything that moves he would be a much finer warrior than he already is."

"Please do not disparage Takeshi's warmth and friendliness. That is as much a source of his strength as your pride is to you."

"My pride such as it is exists because I have cause be proud. A fool knows no reason for being."

Tsuna merely graced his Cloud with another smile. He waved aside the cool words with casual ease as he set his teacup down.

"I know that you will consider exposure to Takeshi's cheerfulness as a negative thing—!"

"As should any prominent figure who expects efficiency and protection from a guardian. Your Rain guardian would sooner invite an assassin to play a silly ball game than do his task."

"He might not—well…" Tsuna gave in to a chagrined smile, "He doesn't do that quite as often as you think. He is vigilant in his duties and he is an excellent judge of character."

Hibari has reached the end of his limited patience and inclined his head to indicate that the matter-as far as he is concerned-is done. The issue of who would accompany the simpleminded Omnivore is settled, the only matter that remains is the issue of appearance and he didn't hesitate to bring it up immediately.

"Contact that maddening woman that works as your Auditor. Tell her you have a need to disappear in a crowd."

Tsuna blinked at this new turn of the conversation. He looked at his guardian in question. "Haru? Why would I need to—"comprehension dawned immediately on his face, "do I really need a disguise for this?"

"Do you really think you, of all people, would simply blend in?"

"Well, I'm hardly memorable Hibari-san. I don't think I would stand out too much. Hardly anyone would notice just another young man walking in the streets with a couple of friends."

Hibari pinned the man who gazed at him with such annoying guilelessness and resisted the urge to smack him with his tonfa until something resembling common sense came his way. _Exasperating really how dealing with the man who was so easygoing could be so damned exhausting for someone like him_. Still, it would not do for someone in his position and particular nature to give vent to wayward, useless feelings.

"Is that what you think would happen?"

Tsuna blushed at the look that Hibari threw his way and rubbed his nape self-consciously. He looked down at his hands and murmured softly.

"I have been away for some time now…" The lambent russet eyes closed for a moment, dark sooty lashes concealing the tell-tale orbs. When they lifted Hibari found that he couldn't control his own impulse to stare as the usual chocolate orbs lightened to an interesting shade of sun-struck cinnamon as if lit by a flame from within. "And I thought…that perhaps I could just try blending in. Just try and walk around like any other person on the street. That would be for the best don't you think?"

Tsuna reached out for his tea cup once more and flashed the glowering Skylark in front of him a small shy smile before taking a grateful sip.

_It was the smile that did him in._

Hibari Kyouya was a man not inclined to yielding to the frivolous desires and impulses of his body or succumbing to fanciful flights of his mind. He is hardly controlled by his faculties—_save for his instincts_—but rather is master of every aspect of his being. And yet, for all the battles he has won, he could not for the life of him, comprehend the overwhelming feeling that he was a breath or two short of actually _blushing_.

**_That damned Omnivore._**

"If that is your entire argument against disguising yourself then perhaps I should do assassins aiming for your head a favor and bite you to death here and now."

Tsuna squawked and promptly choked on his tea, brown eyes wide as he gaped at his Cloud guardian in chagrined surprise.

"What!"

"I don't like being splattered by tea Omnivore."

"Oh! I do apologize Hibari-san, forgive me, but why in the worlds did you say something like that?"

"Because you've just proven that you are still woefully naïve as ever. You, who see much and yet see nothing at all."

Tsuna moped up the spilt tea with an immaculate handkerchief and thought about Hibari's words. As much as he has grown immune, even fond of his skylark's abrupt and at times coldly blunt words, it still catches him unaware whenever the faintest hint of concern color the man's apathetic words.

"I know that you're worried I will be recognized."

"I do not waste my time worrying over non-essential matters."

"I know that you don't, but there is no need for you to be so concerned. We will be here, in our beloved Namimori, the safest place I could ever be. And besides, I know quite well for a fact that I can vanish into the background whenever I wished. It happened tons of times before you know, I've had plenty of practice."

Hibari could only snort at the man—and the world at large's obvious stupidity—regarding the man that stood before him. That they could oversee the Omnivore was something he couldn't really fathom since even before the boy found that he didn't need to conceal his real self, there was already something about him that called to his senses.

**_Come to think of it, it called to that idiotic baseball maniac too and The Baby called that one a natural-born hitman._**

Weighing his options at hand, he decided on the path of least resistance. His routine was already being disrupted by his rare acquiescence regarding the Omnivore's requests. He doesn't want to waste anymore of his time, patience or even effort. It was too troublesome for a busy individual like him.

**_No time like the present to reveal some aspect of this irksome indulgence. Perhaps it would buy the necessary cooperation I desire._**

"The disguise is necessary since the place we are going to lies at the very outskirts of Namimori. Technically, it is in the next town and as such no longer falls under the protective control of The Foundation. Still, since it is at the border of the town, I pay it—and the other towns that flank us as well—the necessary attention."

"I see." Tsuna weighed this new information and gave a small nod. He slipped his phone out and quickly typed in a message to send out to the Vongola Auditor. "Well, I suppose we can schedule the trip as soon as you approve of my disguise and Takeshi arrives."

"That would be most efficient. Make sure that for the most part no discernible feature shows. I will be taking lead on this outing. My contact is discerning, cunning and dislikes subterfuge when directness would do. You will come as you are—you will not misrepresent yourself. Once inside his facility, there will be fewer risks."

"I understand."

Tsuna sighed at the seriousness being displayed by his Cloud. He wondered if perhaps he should have simply stuck by his original idea of a simple gift but even as he thought of it, he knows deep down that this idea was the only appropriate and worthy present.

**_Really the things he goes through for the people he loves. Who knew there were such concerns regarding a simple shopping expedition?_**


	2. The Quest -- Starts

**Authors Note:** Well here I am again. Hopefully I can make it up to those who are following by posting another one after a few days. This is a two-part chapter. It was a bit long and I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to merge it so I just decided to chuck it and do two. Less hassle that way right? Right. So here is the next part.

* * *

**The Quest—Starts**

_**I think I've discovered the secret of life – **_

_**you just hang around until you get used to it.**_

_Charles Schulz_

* * *

The dark room was silent and still. A figure hunched over the glowing screen of the computer monitor watched with intense sharp eyes as undecipherable statistics marched, fluctuated and undulated with erratic pulses that meant little to the casual observer.

A muted ring echoed in the emptiness. Another followed before the audible click of a handset being lifted came.

"_What?"_

"_A client is coming today. Don't fucking screw up."_

"_When have I ever done that Old Man?"_

"_There's always a first time. I'll be sending the others to keep an eye on you."_

"_I don't need anyone's fucking help!"_

"_Tough. You're fucking getting it whether you fucking want it or not."_

"_Fucking thanks for the vote of confidence Old Man. Why don't you come yourself and hold my hand while you're at it?"_

"_Don't fucking jerk my chain, you need this favor more than I do so fucking deal with it or find another fucking way to earn what you need."_

"_Damn it."_

"_That's what I fucking thought. The client's coming with a shitty bastard of a bird. Keep in mind how you fucking act. I don't want to explain why you fucking got bitten to death to the Boss."_

"_Fine, Old Man."_

"_Call me when the fucking client comes."_

* * *

**_ITALY_**

Yamamoto Takeshi liked being around people and today was certainly no exception. He was looking forward to being back in Japan and more so, in the tranquil familiarity of his hometown. He felt excited—energized at the prospect of doing something so mundane and simple. It was a refreshing change from the fast-paced, often chaotic goings-on that characterized most of his days now. Even if to do that he had to endure the most unusual flood of callers ever since receiving his current assignment, the first of which came from the most unpredictable worry wart in all of the ranks of the Vongola.

He hasn't been yet fifteen minutes on the car that would bring him to the airport when he got the first terse phone call.

_**"Ciao, questo è Takeshi."**_

**"_Sei presso l'aeroporto adesso?"_**

"_Ah, hey there Lambo, what's up? I'm about half an hour away. They told me the planes' prepped."_

"_They better be. Tell them to take every precaution they can and make sure to tell Mama that I will come home as soon as possible and tell Tsuna-nii that if it's possible I'd love to have lunch with him if he could wait for me there. And tell him-!"_

"_I will tell him to wait for you to arrive before we go back. I'm sure he will be glad to see you settled back home before he goes back to the headquarters. You don't have to worry so much you know. You can always call him yourself. You know he'd like that."_

"_Take this seriously, you smiley baseball-bastard. I can't be there with you for obvious reasons—he worries that I get exposed too much, too soon, so you will have to pull double duty while you're guarding him. Take care of him and if he comes back with so much as a single scratch on him I will tell Mama it's your fault and Gokudera-shi and everyone will hurt you."_

The silence when it came was tinged with the faintest taint of tension. It has been a number of years since the Vongola Lightening Guardian has had a reason to worry about anything other than an immediate, overt and familiar threat. The Vongola Decimo declared that his youngest guardian would not be launched into the arena of fighting for as long as he could protect him. The arguments were long, loud and exhausting on both parties.

In the end Tsuna won simply by asking that Lambo remain a child for as long as possible because he wanted to be a big brother for as long as he was able to. Lambo acquiesced but grew increasingly protective over the years and he took it upon himself to make sure those in-charge of Decimo's protection knew that he was always watching them as they protect his precious '_Tsuna-nii_."

Lambo's words, though demanding and abrupt were not a reprimand on his skills or efficiency as a fellow guardian—rather it was, simply put Lambo Bovino's way of asking a favor for his beloved Sky.

"_You know I care for him as much as you. I'll do whatever I can while I'm there. And I'll be right by his side when we come home."_

"_You better. Don't forget."_

"_I won't."_

* * *

The second call came not five minutes after just as the plane began to taxi down the runway.

"_Baseball kid!"_

"_Yo, sempai!"_

"_I heard that you were returning to our hometown in the extreme!"_

"_You heard right, Sempai."_

"_I am happy in the extreme for you! Tell Sawada that I look forward to seeing him again in the extreme and that it would be for the best in the extreme if he could invite Hibari too!"_

"_I'll see what I can do Sempai. I'll try my best to invite him too."_

"_That is the greatest in the extreme!"_

"_Yes, well I need to check in now Sempai, talk to you later alright?"_

"_Of course! I understand in the extreme! Have an extremely safe journey in the extreme Baseball Kid!"_

The call didn't last for very long but Takeshi found his ears ringing from the exuberant man's voice for far longer than the entire call's duration. He settled into the plush seating and waited for the rest. _If the two calls he already received was any indication, there were a couple more calls in the offing._

* * *

The plane was hovering just at thirty thousand feet when he saw the seatbelt light go off and he stood up for a mild stretch. The flight wasn't terribly long, but he never did like sitting down for long periods of time without any form of distraction. He jogged into the galley and picked up a soda can when he felt the tell-tale vibration of his phone. Pulling the tab, he took a healthy gulp before punching in the code to answer.

_**"Ciao, questo è Takeshi."**_

"_M-moshi moshi Yamamoto-san."_

"_Ah! Chrome-san! This is a surprise. Is there a problem? Do you need me for anything?"_

"_A-a-anou sa...Yamamoto-san, forgive me but I heard that you will be j-joining Boss in his trip to N-namimori…"_

"_Yeah, that's true. He called and said that he needed a bit of help with something. Is there something you wanted to ask Tsuna Chrome-san?"_

"_A-ah! N-n-o, n-nothing at all. I-i-i just wanted to t-tell you to have a good trip and I-i- hope Boss will be safe."_

"_I'm sure he'll be happy to know that you were thinking about him while he was away. I'll take good care of him I promise."_

"_T-thank you, Yamamoto-san. Boss is so kind. I-I want him to be o-okay."_

"_Oh, I'm pretty darn sure he's going to be. I mean Hibari-sempai is going to be-!"_

"_C-cloud-san will be there too?"_

"_Cloud—ah! You mean Hibari-sempai, right? Yeah, he'll be there. I think he knows the contact that Tsuna needs on this little excursion of his. Why, Chrome-san, do you need something from Hibari-sempai? I can give you his number—!"_

"_I-iie! N-no—t-that's n-not it at all, Y-yamamoto-san.T-thank you for taking my call. I-I'm sorry for troubling you."_

"_No trouble at all. Why don't you go ahead and call Tsuna. I know he misses talking to you."_

"_T-thank you. M-maybe I will. Goodbye Yamamoto-san. Have a pleasant trip."_

"_Thanks Chrome."_

With a chuckle and a shake of his head, Takeshi flipped his phone shut and settled deeper against the soft plush of his seat. The flight will take a couple of hours. Something tells him he would soon need the rest.

* * *

_**JAPAN, NAMIMORI TOWN**_

The moment the Vongola Rain Guardian landed on the small town of Namimori he was assailed with the undeniable feeling that it would be a good day to have an adventure. The sense of anticipation that raced through his veins was very similar to the ones that used to feel during those early days of '_playing_ _Mafia'_ with his beloved Tsuna and the rest of the gang. The feeling brought a quick grin to bloom on his lips and he walked around his town, whistling a soft jaunty tune, unaware of the admiring glances that he drew his way, his mind already racing towards enjoying the unusually cool summer's day.

At the thought of the 'rest' of the gang, he reached for the slim silver device in his pocket, punched in a code and patiently waited for the ringing to be interrupted. He didn't have long to wait and a deep, husky voice barked in his ear impatiently_,_

_**"Sei in ritardo."** You're late._

"Well, hello to you too."

_**"Ci sei ancora?"** Are you there yet?_

"I just got in 'Dera."

The deep voice slid into flawless Japanese with hardly a hitch of breath.

"_Don't call me that, you laidback baseball freak. Have you seen him yet? Is he safe? And what is that skylark doing? Is he secure? What are you doing dawdling you baseball freak?"_

Takeshi listened to the deep voice of the Vongola Second-in Command tensed with tension. There hasn't been many times when the Storm guardian had to relinquish his primary role of protector for the Vongola Decimo and he wasn't handling it very well. Takeshi knew this better than anyone since the two of them, more often than not, acted the role of sword and shield for their Sky. He didn't take offense at the words—more so, he wouldn't.

"'Dera, take a deep breath, and say it with me—'_everything's cool'_."

"_Do you want me to punch you in the face?"_ the deep voice growled menacingly.

Takeshi couldn't help chuckling, "You know he won't like it if he finds how much you're stressing over him."

"_That's why you won't tell him anything or else, right?"_

"That's right. Now why don't you just deal with the things there and I'll go and see to our little missing Sky. I'm sure Hibari-sempai has everything under control."

A moment passed. Thirty seconds have elapsed or so his watch told him. The silence didn't bother him. It was always like this when it comes to the Vongola Second-in-Command and his blatant and unmistakable reluctance to hand over his Boss to anyone who wasn't him, his fellow guardians or a vetted team of loyal, highly skilled and specialized bodyguards. A minute and thirty seconds rolled past and all he could hear were the muted sounds of people taking directions in Italian. A full one hundred and twenty seconds after he made his last statement, the Vongola Storm guardian gave his obviously grudging acquiescence.

"_Fine. Update me every hour on the hour or else I will assign you with Xanxus and Squalo for three straight missions_."

"H-hey wait, D-dera, my friend, d-don't do that to me man! Dera-!"

Staring at his phone in bemusement, he slid the device back in his pocket and surveyed the area the skylark informed him was their meeting place. His eyes swept across the milling crowd, marking the changes the occurred over the past few years of absence and felt the same nostalgia for the shops that remained the same.

Instinctively, his eyes started mapping out possible exits, his senses attuned to the pulse of the people around him, absentmindedly tracking movement of those around him with his peripheral vision. He turned his eyes slowly from right to left, the move so smooth it seemed that he faced one direction one moment and the other the next. His eyes fell on a young man that stood across the street, sitting on one of the outdoor cafes, a small Styrofoam cup cradled between small hands.

Something about the young man called to his senses and despite his benign appearance, Takeshi found himself casting overt glances towards the quietly perched youth. It took him a nearly five minutes before the nagging feeling that tingled across senses finally made senses and when it did, it nearly took all his strength not to howl out in laughter.

A wicked smile bloomed on thin lips usually stretched into an amiable smile at the thought of the multitudes across the Underworld that would probably drop dead in surprise (_or lust_) if they ever catch sight of this latest development.

Imagine, the all-powerful Vongola Decimo, inheritor of the famed Vongola Mafia Famiglia lounging about like some simple commoner, jostled by passing pedestrians, laid bare (figuratively) for all the world to see—and no one the wiser knowing it.

_Trust Tsuna to succeed in blending in so effortlessly into the background, watching the world with those fallen angel eyes from beneath the shadow of his lashes._

Takeshi couldn't quite wrap his head around the sight that greeted him. Despite knowing who it was, and added to the fact that he has known him for more than a decade, it still caught him unawares when his eyes landed on a slim built young man leaning back casually against a simple wrought iron café chair, looking for all the world to see like any other fresh-faced, just-out-of-college student, complete with the naive, fairly carefree air. The young man was clad in a simple black button down shirt, a light brown jacket, white jeans and low black boots. A simple black cap concealed the unmistakable cinnamon mass of soft locks and black wire-framed glasses subdued somewhat the startling effect that those tell-tale russet eyes had on people.

He was preparing to hail the young man with his customary cheer when he felt a presence suddenly come up behind him.

"Ts—!"

Cheerful hazel eyes sharpened into slits and turned cold in an instant, the smile that lingered on the amiable mouth wiped away immediately as if the mere idea of smiling never occurred to its owner. Hands that were tucked casually into trouser pockets slid out without notice and the only warning that one might've heard was the smooth tinny ping of a sharp edge slashing against the wind.

"If you don't intend to lose that arm, I suggest you kept it close to you. I don't take kindly to people sneaking up on me."

The deep cold voice that answered him released the tension that suddenly gripped the usually playful Rain's nerves.

"And if you intend to escape being bitten to death, you will sheath that stiletto and resist the urge to shot out his name like someone cranially challenged."

Takeshi quickly slid the thin blade back into his sleeve and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with one hand, chagrined smile painted on his thin lips as he raised the other in a conciliatory manner.

"Maa, maa…sorry 'bout that. Oh wow, you actually came! I'm totally touched Hibari-sempai! Hi there Kusakabe-sempai! "

The figures that emerged behind him were clad in their distinctive formal styles. Black suited and impeccably turned out, Takeshi couldn't help but wonder how Tsuna's decidedly casual attire would match the sartorial difference. He was glad for once that he settled for the relaxed casual wear he preferred whenever he would venture out. A simple sports jacket with a buttoned up Oxford shirt, casual slacks and leather shoes would put him in a comfortable middle ground between their oddball group.

"And here I was thinking the Omnivore was telling the truth when he assured me that you have grown up. Clearly, like always, his optimism speaks for him."

"Ah now, I wouldn't say that Sempai. I mean I couldn't have been the worst option Tsuna presented you with."

"No, you were the least objectionable of his option."

"Oh? I wonder who could be the worst."

"Everyone else." came the laconic reply.

Takeshi couldn't help but laugh at the obviously put out expression simmering in the Cloud Guardian's purple-grey gaze. He could practically feel the man's helpless frustration at Tsuna's delightfully subtle manipulations. He exchanged a wink at the quiet Kusakabe and couldn't resist smirking even further when he realized that the man's eyes were lit with amusement as well at the quandary his leader now faced.

He was about to console the Skylark with the truth that Tsuna does this to everyone when their attention was caught by the figure of the self-same Tsuna walking towards them, a bright smile painting pale pink lips as he called out, "Hibari-san! Kusakabe-sanTakeshi! I'm so glad you could make it. How was your flight Takeshi?"

"Smooth sailing like always Boss. 'Dera's being a bit mental at being left behind but he'll get over it."

Tsuna flashed him a grateful look and nodded. "Perhaps I will give me a call later in the day."

He gave his boss a grin,nodding, "That would calm him down a bit for sure Tsuna."

"I wonder when he'll stop worrying about me so. I don't want him thinking that he needs to oversee everything, he'll run himself ragged."

"A good subordinate does what he can to support his leader, Omnivore. Stop coddling the man you made your regent."

"I know that I can trust him Hibari-san. I just worry is all."

"A good subordinate does not cause his superiors unrest."

Tsuna gazed at the unusually verbose guardian for a moment or two. With a shy smile and a nod of his chocolate-maned head, he nodded shy and murmured, "Of course. Thank you for your concern Hibari-san. I'm sure Hayato will take your kind words to heart."

"Omnivore, stop causing a scene."

"Of course, I'm sorry for the trouble Hibari-san."

A blush blossomed on Tsuna's smooth cheeks and Takeshi bit his lip to prevent the insane urge to giggle at the absolutely peeved look that flashed in his stoic sempai's eyes at Tsuna's unwitting action. The man was so screwed and he didn't even know it.

"Hn. Fine. Come along."

The man simply grunted, turned and started walking. His companions followed immediately, their pace smooth and unhurried.

"Of course. Thank you again for taking time to do this for me Hibari-san. You, too Kusakabe-san. I am so sorry for the inconvenience."

The tall man merely inclined his head deferentially as he walked behind the man he has called leader for most of his life. "Think nothing of it Decimo. I will come whenever Hibari-san needs me."

Tsuna gifted the man a grateful smile and quietly followed the brisk pace set by the skylark. With a grin, Takeshi turned towards his Sky and gave him a smile before turning back towards the skylak guiding them. He wondered for the first time if he should warn Hibari that once he yielded to Tsuna's charm there would simply be no getting back. A quick look at the Cloud's darkened, faintly bewildered visage told him the man still didn't know what hit him.

The contact that the Skylark found apparently chose to reside in building that had the most stringent doorman he has ever met. The stringent screening and check were impressive enough to make Takeshi take notice. He made a mental note to mention such security measures for the facilities employed by the Vongola.

Crossing the marble foyer, the Cloud Guardian led them to a private elevator that seemed to lead directly into the penthouse suite. The ride up was silent and Takeshi couldn't help but notice that he wasn't the only one who was wondering just what kind of contact Hibari had—or for that matter—how he even found the contact so soon after Tsuna made his request, knowing far too well that Tsuna only spoke to the skylark two days ago.

_Must be one of the Foundations contact then. _He mused to himself. Someone the skylark found useful enough to maintain any semblance of relationship with is bound to be an interesting character and he was looking forward to meeting them.

On hindsight, Takeshi should've taken note of the doors that greeted his line of sight when the elevator doors parted and refused to leave the confines of the lift. He really should learn to listen to his senses more.


	3. The Quest--Finally

**Authors Note:** KHR still isn't mine. No idea how to own it or even borrow it for a time. Nuts. Anyways, this story is so far off the left field I don't know what to do to write it. It started off as a single scrap with less than 200 words and now this…this chapter in particular had seven—read them: SEVEN dialogues in the beginning and now its 14 pages and 5k long…what the heck was I thinking? More importantly-why do plot-bunnies get away from me so rampantly?

I apologize. Random rantings. I hope you enjoy meeting the new 'people' that popped from the vast, maddening, infinitely unpredictable black hole that is my imagination.

* * *

**The Quest **

"_**Somehow our devils are never quite what we expect when we meet them face to face."**_

_Nelson DeMille_

* * *

The elevator opened to a long hall carpeted in a geometric pattered rug in hues of black and red. Tsuna didn't think much of it at first but there was something so eerily foreboding about an empty hall which walls painted a deep burgundy with dark ebony trim

Somehow the entire walk made him feel that despite the fact that he was in the top floor of a building, he was quite possibly, descending into the bowels of a modern day version of hell. It certainly didn't help that the entire floor was done in what he could only describe as gothic-baroque. He cast a quick glance at Takeshi and contemplated the possibility of his friend minding it terribly if he held on to his arm like a kid visiting the horror house. It didn't help his self-esteem however when he heard Takeshi give out a surprisingly candid wolf whistle that drew the attention of both Kusakabe and the taciturn Skylark.

"Wow. This is some kind of a place Sempai."

Kusakabe's voice when it came was disconcertingly matter of fact.

"The owner has…certain distinctive tastes."

Takeshi followed Tsuna's eyes as they gazed at the stylized gargoyles that peered at them from atop the marble arches that framed the halls. He grinned at his best friend and made a slight gesture with his hands to indicate the grinning winged mythological creatures.

"_Well_, that's one word for it I guess."

They arrived at a pair of doors painted the same forbidding shade of crimson and onyx. A grinning figure of a miniature devil complete with wings and small horns formed part of the heavy knocker that Takeshi gleefully lifted and used. Tsuna was left wondering why a modern penthouse suite simply did not make use of a working doorbell.

A uniformed butler opened the door. _Well, if you can call a figure that looked more like he could compete as a gladiator with a scowl to match as a butler then that's what greeted them._ A quick conference with Kusakabe and an assessing glance at Hibari elicited the proper response and they were ushered into what Tsuna could only assume was the right section of the house they were supposed to be in.

The butler knocked at a huge pair of ebony doors and didn't bother waiting for a confirmation from those inside. He simply swung open the doors, gave a perfunctory nod and a slight bow towards Hibari's general direction and walked away.

The office was more like a locker room of a professional sports group than an actual part that should be found inside someone's home. Inside the space were three young men lounging about whose physical builds indicate that the eldest couldn't be more than 18 and the youngest at 14. All three had distinctive brown blonde locks and dark gunmetal blue eyes that slanted up just the slightest bit. Perhaps the most disturbing thing about the three physically were their unusually long lanky builds and long fingers that seemed more suited for a musician or an artist. Casually attired in dark jeans and black pullovers, they formed a very interesting visual tableau for Takeshi who couldn't help but note their easy stance and clearly sports-enhanced build.

_Athletes,_ his mind supplied. _Seriously_ d_evoted ones_, he concluded when he noted the wall filled with trophies and certificates. His gaze was drawn back to the three, noting each telling feature. The eldest had long hair held back in a low pony tail and multiple piercings in his left ear. The second eldest had a much shorter style of hair and piercings on both ears. The youngest had wild unruly hair that looked like it went through a storm and no piercings at all. But perhaps the most unusual thing about the three was the fact that for some reason, they were all staring quite intently across the expanse of the room between them at the man who stood just behind his left shoulder.

"_Oi, is that Sena-Oji?" _

"**Are those eyes you have on your head or a just a fucking pair of blinkers? That's not him."**

"_Looks close enough. Same dumbass expression could fool anybody."_

The voices confirmed their youth and Tsuna couldn't help but feel the laser-like intensity of their gazes. He wonders why they were staring at him so but he couldn't detect malice or ill-will. If he was to be asked, his sensitivity only made him aware of a sense of curiosity, surprise and a curious twinge of affection in the three young men's quick glance.

It was the youngest of the three who spoke first. Smallest of the three, though disconcerting enough he was already Tsuna's height, he possessed the shared sharp, unusually hued eyes and a cropped head of spiky brown-blond mop, his hands busy cleaning out a pair of cleats.

"Just come in already. I fucking hate it when people just loiter around like fucking lost winos."

Tsuna watched as the probable middle sibling of the three looked down at the speaker. This one distinguished himself with a slightly taller and broader frame and straighter albeit choppily cut blond locks. His eyes fell on the young man's hand and his eyes widened when he realized that unlike his youngest sibling, this one was nonchalantly cleaning the barrel of what was unmistakably a disassembled rifle.

"_Che_. When did you ever meet a lost fucking wino before Masaru?"

"Sure, I have quite a few running lose at school, come to think of it; I see most of them there, Katsuo-nii."

The eldest of the three didn't even bother to look up from his laptop after casting the people standing by the threshold a quick glance. He responded to his siblings with a grunt as his fingers flew over the laptop's keys.

"Hn. Call the Old Man."

"I'm not a fucking grunt Akio-nii. Ask Katsuo-nii."

"Why should I do that? You're the one in fucking hot-water right now, aren't you fucking chibi?"

"Bite me Katsuo-nii."

"I don't want to get fucking rabies fucking chibi."

"Enough. The fucking clients are waiting. Katsuo make yourself useful."

Tsuna inclined his head towards the eldest sibling and murmured quiet thanks. He was disconcerted when sharp, intense gunmetal blue eyes snapped at him, meeting his gaze.

"Don't thank me yet. One, I'm not the one you're dealing with today. Two, you don't know if we can provide what you need. And finally, tell your pet mutt that if he so much as leave a smudge on my trophy I will bomb his ass until there's nothing left."

"Ah—!"

The Vongola Rain, far from being offended merely chuckled in glee, pointing at the oldest sibling who after delivering his ultimatum, promptly went back to ignoring them all as he diligently typed on his laptop.

"Tsuna! Doesn't that sound just like 'Dera?"

"Y-yeah."

"Speaking of which I better call him before he starts sending people after us. He'll be chewing everyone and their brother until he gets an update. Excuse me, Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded absently before looking back at the middle brother. Katsuo snorted irreverently , rolling his eyes in obvious disdain before standing, using the rifle barrel he was still polishing to point towards the comfortable looking set of couches set somewhere near the middle of the room and gestured for them to follow.

"Come with me and take a fucking seat. They need to talk to the Old Man first. Hopefully this won't take fucking too long since we still have practice later today."

Tsuna nodded and offered a small nod of gratitude. "T-thank you."

The young man merely snorted and walked towards a small kitchen off the side. He brought in cups of coffee and handed it to them, even Takeshi who was checking out the awards and framed merits with his usual enthusiasm for all things sports-related as they watch the youngest of the three mutter as he brought a familiar looking silver device. He punched in a series of codes and waited for it to ring. Tsuna stared at the three figures who continued to converse in the most appallingly crass language he never expected to hear from someone so young. And this was after he was exposed to the constant verbal assault that constituted Superbi Squalo's everyday conversation.

"Hibari-san, what in the name of all the gods is this?"

"A family-run enterprise of sorts."

"A family run enterprise or a _famiglia_ run enterprise?"

"Is there a difference?"

It did nothing to calm Tsuna's apprehension when Hibari directed a smirk his way. The skylark never smiled. He never grinned. And when deep in the throes of bloodlust whenever he fought, he would bare his teeth. He never did anything as smile as smile. What he did whenever he was amused was smirk.

And whenever _that _happens something bad always followed. Tsuna tried to control his inner panic. This was a simple shopping trip. _There really was no need to panic right?_ _**Right?**_

"A slight one I admit but there exists just the same. These are children—!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It matters to me Kyouya. You know that."

The Cloud guardian gazed at the doe-eyed young man looking at him unflinchingly with eyes like fire-lit citrine and found himself—to his eternal annoyance and disdain—to be nodding.

"The former then. They have no ties—well superficial at best, according to my sources, to the latter."

"But Hibari-san what are these children doing here?"

"Why don't you ask them Omnivore?"

The conversation the youngest initiated with whoever was at the end of the line has apparently begun in earnest. He pinned them with a look with those intense gunmetal eyes as one of his hands picked up a pen and twirled it between his long fingers, his head tilted just so as he listened to the callers words.

"_Fucking old man, there you are. I have people here. Brought in by that dude that bites idiots to death. Yeah…uh huh. Minute-_Hey which you weirdoes is the client?"

Tsuna raised his hand as Kusakabe stood and came closer to the huge desk that dominated one wall of the room. He quietly slid a small card across the desk before turning around and walking back to sit next to them once more.

"_A dude called Decimo. Vongola? Yeah. Okay." _The youngest of the three frowned for a moment before snarling into the device. _"I ain't a fucking baby Old Man. I pay my due." _Another burst of conversation erupted from the caller and this time the youngest merely snorted and nodded before flipping his phone shut. He walked towards Tsuna and stared at them with a disconcerting sense of predatory cheer.

"My fucking old man approved. Sorry for the delay. I don't trade without the old man's says so. We can talk business now." He extended a hand and shook Tsuna and Kusakabe's hand. Tsuna didn't fail to notice that the boy merely inclined his head towards the Skylark but made no move to either shake his hand or come any closer.

It made Tsuna wonder if the young men were familiar enough to know how to behave around his taciturn Cloud and how such a fact came to be. He gave the youngest boy a smile and watched as the boy blinked at him before giving a short imperceptible shake of his head.

"Name's Masaru."

"I think they heard it already fucking Chibi."

Masaru tossed a glare towards his brother and in a move that nearly gave Tsuna a heart attack, drew out a Glock 9 from somewhere to point at his cackling sibling.

"Stay the fuck out of it Katsuo-nii. The Old Man said this was my old deal. You're here to lend support _**if**_ I need it and so far I haven't. "

"Hey fucking chibi—"

Tsuna didn't know when Takeshi moved. He wasn't able to see exactly when the Rain Guardian who he was certain was absorbed just moments before in looking over the impressive trophy collection managed to cross the entire expanse of the room in the few seconds it took for Masaru to draw his gun.

"Maa, maa, there's no need for that here. Come on now, let's all put the guns away."

"You—take your hands away from my wri—!"

"I will as soon as you put the gun away. My friend doesn't like guns very much and the one who does isn't here, so please do us a favor and put it away now, alright?"

The young boy gazed at the smiling man that's casually holding his wrist. He gave it a small tug and felt the deceptive strength of the steel-like hold tighten briefly. There was coiled strength within the smiling fucker that clutched his arm and it didn't take a fucking genius to figure out that if he reduced this to a contest based on strength—he would lose and lose badly.

"Takeshi, please let him go. He didn't mean any harm and I think they were just playing around."

Tsuna's soft voice made every other occupant in the room pin an intent look his way. Blushing at being the sudden focus of such laser-like attention, he ducked his head and gestured towards Takeshi's hand once more, missing entirely the strange light that came into Masaru's eyes.

Takeshi turned towards his captive and gave the boy another smile. Masaru gave the smiling man a nod and pulled once more. This time his wrist came away without so much as a snag and Masaru resisted the urge to rub the imprisoned appendage. He smirked at the man and popped that question that flashed through his mind a minute before.

"You play any game fucking Ossan?"

"Game? Oh sure, baseball. I love baseball."

The smirk that painted all three brother's lips bore unmistakable derision allowed only another sportsman. Katsuo chose that moment to come closer to his youngest sibling's side, football tucked against one hip that's cocked just the tiniest bit.

"_Wuss_. How come you didn't try for something manlier—like American football instead of that pansy-ass stick-ball?"

"Why not? I love baseball—it's fun!"

"Amefuto is more so. Its war—like winning battles with every attack, each moment like going to war. That's the fucking challenge right there!"

Takeshi blinked at the young boys in front of him before dissolving into loud guffaws. Tsuna smiled at the joy in his Rain's eyes and tossed a grateful look at the pair of boys who again found themselves blinking back in confusion.

"He really likes baseball. And he likes people who genuinely enjoys sports like he does. Thank you."

Katsuo stared at Tsuna for a moment before blurting out, "Are you sure you're not related to Sena-Ojii? You have the same fucking lost sheep thing going on—except when he's running that is."

Tsuna shook his head and decided that he might as well address what they came for since it was obvious that Hibari came to fulfill his task of bringing him to the contact. His cloud clearly saw no reason to do anything more than _that._

"Ah…Masaru-kun, is this your job?"

"No, I just wandered in. Are you fucking nuts? Of course this isn't a part-time one since I have club duties to attend to. I'm just doing this because I need funds."

Takeshi gave the young man another one of his special smiles as he spoke, "Speak a bit more politely, please. Tsuna was just asking."

"_Fucking fine_. I normally do this during off season. But now I need the funds so I'm doing it even if it cuts off sometime for practice."

Tsuna looked at the young man curiously, "Funds?"

Masaru huffed in annoyance. "For the game, the team. The shitty school got hit by a fucking hurricane and funding got diverted. Old Man wouldn't cough up fucking funds for me unless I fucking front fifty percent of it, so I'm down to this."

"I see…"

"So what do you want fucking chibi-boss?"

"H-h-ow did you—?"Tsuna sputtered in surprise. Takeshi's booming laugh draws Masaru's eyes for a moment before looking back at the clearly flustered autumn-haired man.

"Hey Masaru-kun, how did you know Tsuna's the boss?"

Masaru snorted and tossed a thumb over his shoulder to point at skylark quietly sipping his tea. "Like _**that**_ wasn't fucking obvious? _**That**_batshit crazy bird-Ossan the fucking Old Man told me about wouldn't have brought you here otherwise. He's even pickier than the Old Man and twice as distrusting."

Tsuna resisted the urge to look at his Cloud guardian but Takeshi certainly had no qualm and was treated to the sight of the usually indifferent and self-possessed former Discipline Committee Leader smirking in satisfaction.

"Doesn't explain why you made Tsuna out as boss." the smiling Rain insisted, his cool hazel eyes never leaving the sibling's faces.

Katsuo rolled his eyes and muttered about smiling mutts and cuffed his brother on the head gently, "You're on your own on this one fucking chibi. I don't want to deal with loons, I have enough of those shitty fools at school."

"Like I needed you anyways Katsuo-nii. Just sit next to Akio-nii and grow mushrooms on your head or something."

His older sibling merely cackled and returned to his former seat to resume assembling the rifle he was cleaning when they came in. Kusakabe sat next to his silent leader and listened in to the man's quiet instructions, keeping an eye on the goings on with the Vongola from the corner of his eye. While he was surprised that his leader hasn't walked out yet because of being crowded, he was fairly certain it has something to do with the large space and the fact that the others chose to stay in the completely opposite side of the room.

Takeshi in the meantime, continued looking at the young man frowning after his sibling, waiting to hear the boy's explanation. When Masaru turned to look at them, he didn't say anything and Takeshi was about to ask again when Tsuna gave him a look and he found himself simply nodding in acquiescence.

Masaru gave a snort, "_**That's**_ how I knew, Ossan. Anyone with fucking eyes on their head would know that you should be the fucking alpha than he is—physically and skill-wise—you are not fucking expected to be a fucking submissive and yet many instances since coming in, he has fucking held you back, directed your actions and expected you to follow him without using anything but a fucking look and a few fucking words."

Takeshi grinned at the young man and gave a thumb's up which the youth promptly sneered at. Chuckling at the playful display, Tsuna merely cleared his throat and tried to move things along. He didn't want to impose on the three any longer than necessary.

"Masaru-kun, I am sorry for disturbing you today, but if you wouldn't mind, I have a request to make—a commission for you, if you are willing to accept it."

"He'll accept it if he knows what's good for him."

Tsuna, Takeshi and Masaru turned to look at the looming figure of the Cloud guardian that suddenly appeared next to them. Tsuna tilted his head inquiringly at the skylark and watched as the man tugged irritably at his cuff, a tell-tale indication of his mood.

"Hibari-san?"

"I detest waiting idly by much as I detest mindless crowding. I am going."

Tsuna nodded in understanding. It didn't surprise him that the skylark was leaving. He found that he was more surprised that the man lasted as long as he did without resorting to violence or threats. He bowed towards the skylark and offered the man a small smile.

"I see. Thank you Kyouya for bringing me here."

The skylark glowered when he noted the down-cast lashes and the smile that lingered on the corner of the Omnivore's lips. Frowning, he gestured towards his second in command imperiously.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya will stay with you and escort you back when you have concluded your business here."

"You don't have to do that—I don't want to inconvenience Kusakabe-san—!"

"He will do what I tell him to—just as you will Omnivore. Do not make me repeat myself. I will expect you to make an appearance during dinner. Do not be late."

"Hibari-san, I really cannot impose—!"

Takeshi slung an arm around his boss who was still blushing and babbling apologies and grinned at the clearly aggravated skylark.

"Don't worry Sempai, we'll be there."

Hibari gave a glare and a short nod. "See that you do. Foul-mouthed progeny."

Takeshi waved at the three glaring siblings, "Uhm, I think he meant you guys."

"We understood him the first time fucking stick-ball Ossan."Masaru growled, scowling at the smirking Cloud guardian. "What do you want fucking bird-Ossan?"

"Do not make them late."

"Bite me fucking bird Ossan."

"I don't bite trash. Dinner Omnivore."

With that Hibari turned and left the room without so much as a by-your leave. Masaru stared at the retreating skylark's back before snorting derisively. He turned his attention to the gaping autumn haired man for a full minute before snorting and gesturing towards a smaller desk in another corner of the room. He nodded towards the chairs and without waiting to see if they understood, threw himself on a huge black and silver swivel chair. He stacked his hand under his chin and waited for the man to seat himself and to get down to business. When the man merely fidgeted and sneaked glances at him, he almost reached into one of his drawers to pull a gun at the man but he controlled the impulse. Something told him the smiling stick-ball idiot was packing.

"Well, fucking chibi boss?"

"I really must ask you not to call me that—!"

"Deal with it. Consider it a verbal tick."

"Verbal tick?"

"Just spit it the fucking out already, fucking Chibi!"

"Ah yes!" Tsuna blushed, chagrined to realize he responded to the forceful voice just the way he would with his evil tutors. It made him wonder if that meant he was scarred so badly for life that he would react in a predictable fashion whenever he would be confronted by a bossy, childish voice. Shaking his head free of the wayward thoughts, he marshaled his attention back to the frowning, clearly aggravated young man in front of him.

"Ah forgive me. I'm looking to secure something special. Hibari-san assured me you would be the best candidate for the job." Tsuna reached into his jacket's inner pocket and drew out a small envelop. He slid it towards Masaru and waited for the young man to peruse the contents.

Masaru snorted at the autumn haired man's actions. He snagged the envelope, slid a nail under the flap to slice it open, fished out the contents and casually unfolded the sheet of paper within and flicking a look at the thin stack of cards that came with it. At the sight of his request the boy suddenly fell silent. Eyes the color of newly tempered steel suddenly swung up and held his gaze with laser-like intensity. When he spoke, Masaru's voice was unusually solemn.

"These aren't your normal toys you're seeking Fucking chibi boss. There's rare and there's collective. These—"he waved at the paper, "are quite unusually rare and very collective—for some folks. Why do you want these?"

"They were once part of an extensive collection. When the owner passed on, the original collection—sadly was not sold as is, rather it was broken and sold piecemeal—"

"Fucking idiotic thing to do to a serious fucking collection that could house something like these."

Tsuna nodded sadly. Unfortunately, he could understand the original owner's inevitable decision to break apart the collection. On its own, it was too memorable and too unique not to draw unwanted attention. Breaking apart the collection was the only acceptable action.

Still, trying to recreate the collection would take some considerable time, time spent he enjoyed regardless.

"You trying to recreate the same fucking collection fucking chibi Boss?"

Tsuna felt his eyebrows twitching at the young man's—and his siblings—unfortunate verbal quick but mustered to ignore it for the sake of expediency.

"Something like that. A personal project that I've been meaning to do and I've needed some help complete to the collection."

Tsuna watched as Katsuo wondered close and take a gander at the photos that accompanied the list. Long fingers caressed surface of the photos before picking them up and bringing them to the quietly typing Akio. The eldest sibling scanned at the photo and snorted before nodding hands still tapping continuously on his keyboard. "Must be fucking big deal if you're spending considerable dough doing this. You could've found similar types. Cheaper that way than tracing parts of a broken collection."

Tsuna glanced at Akio, pinning the young man with his russet gaze, unaware that his eyes had taken on that particular hue of banked flames and that his voice had taken on that particular tone—the one that sent a shiver of awareness crawling up the spine of the three young blonds who wondered privately why someone who looked so harmless could suddenly feel so compelling.

"It is a token of respect. A means for me to show appreciation and gratitude. Something to bring back a lost moment in time."

The brothers glanced at each other, exchanged some kind of silent message that came too quickly for anyone not sharing the same DNA too figure out. Katso stared at the photos once more and shook his head, "Fucking big way of showing it fucking chibi-boss. Not that we understand sentimentality and crap like that. Do you know the serial number?"

"Serial number? What do you need them for?"

"I need them to make positive id. These aren't your usual fucking run of the mill stuff. You want the ones that were part of the original set correct?"

"If that's possible."

"Possible if the shitty collection went through the black market. You did say it was sold piecemeal—then that only means the guy that sold it wanted the good gone quickly. Nowhere else things would vanish quickly than through the dregs of the trade."

"How long do you think you'll need?"

"You rushing?"

"I had hoped that I would be able to complete during a significant date that's coming along soon."

"Well, that depends. Have you managed to trace back other parts of the collection?"

"Yes, some of it."

"That's good news for you then. That means it hasn't completely vanished into the ether. Akio-nii?"

The eldest sibling sighed before opening up a new command window. Fingers flew over the keys in rapid fire succession, muttering every once in a while as Masaru went and fetched a thick voluminous book filled with serial numbers and odd bits of information.

Katsuo fiddled with his newly assembled rifle, checking the sight and polishing the barrel even more so, carefully running his hands over the trigger mechanism to look for any sign of irregularities. His eyes flickered towards Tsuna before speaking.

"The fucking Old Man has contacts. Lots of them, so you're in good hands. He knows someone – blasted bastard has a sizable, fuck, he is the collector's collector—he owns more fucking stuff than anyone on the fucking planet and that's saying something considering my old man."

"That's reassuring. I've tried some of the auction houses too but these items aren't really the most viable commodities they have."

"I fucking bet it isn't." Masaru muttered, eyes never leaving the registry in front of him. "I noticed that there's a case in one of those photos. What happened to it?"

"I don't know. I suppose they've been lost or destroyed. They were the original packing cases."

"Hm. You want another case?"

"I would be very grateful if you can manage that."

"Yeah well that fucking team of mine better be damned grateful for the trouble I'm going through."

"I'm sure they will be. Are you their-er—captain I suppose? Takeshi, what do they call the captain for the Amefuto?"

Takashi looked at Tsuna pensively for a moment before answering, "I think it's the quarterback or something."

Katsuo snickered, "Damn pansy-ass stick-ball player. Of course it's the quarterback. Don't you know anything at all?"

Takeshi merely tossed the smirking teen a grin, "I know _**that **_much at least."

Masaru's eyes continued to trace the intricate design featured on the case in one of the photo's Tsuna supplied.

"Masaru-kun?"

"Akio-nii will run the serial number so we can limit our search. If you can tell me more about the case or if you can cough up better quality photograph I think the designs easy enough for my sister to replicate—no one would tell the difference. Same base material, same design, same everything save the actual fingerprint of the bastard who originally made it."

Takeshi watched as Tsuna picked one of the photos and ran his hands across the glossy surface, tracing with an absentminded fingertip along the barely discernible design.

"Your sister must be gifted…"

Katsuo snorted in obvious derision, but there was pride in his voice when he spoke, "My sister is a fucking goddess when it comes to things like this. If my mother wasn't an angel we would be rolling in dough. Not that we aren't already but we could always use some more. If my beloved mother wasn't the angel she is, we could be raking it in terms of reproductions. Unfortunately my sister inherited the angelic gene. Fucking genius in the hands of a bleeding heart—fucking breaks our heart it does, right Masaru?"

"Fucking right."

Takeshi looked at the commiserating and asked, "Do you resent her?"

The room was immediately plunged into freezing temperatures and Takeshi found himself staring down at what looked like multiple barrels leveled at his nose. Surprisingly, it was the until then quiet Akio that spoke in a clearly mocking, cold voice.

"Oi, stick and ball Ossan, you got dirt clinging to your ears? You want to fucking die where you stand?"

Tsuna, jumping to his feet in sudden alarm tried to calm everyone as Takeshi, in all his atypical glory merely grinned at the gun-toting trio in front of him.

"Nope, not today thanks."

Katsuo tossed a look at his older brother and waved the man back to his seat before pulling back his own rifle, "Weren't you listening to me, Ossan? I told you my sister's just like my beloved mother. She's an angel on earth with the mad skills of a genius artisan. My brothers and I all adore the little critter."

Akio hit Katsuo upside on his head and murmured, "Don't call my little sister a critter."

Tsuna and Takeshi both took note of the fact that both brothers referred to their sister as "my" and not "our". A picture of an exuberant, boxing obsessed maniac with a sister complex came to their mind and both of them resisted the urge to shudder at the thought of these three sharing the same unusual compunction.

Masaru turned even more pages and started punching numbers on his phone. "Heh. If my fucking old man heard you, your head would be mounted on our wall by dinnertime for even thinking bad thoughts about his precious little girl. Anyone who even blinks at my sister wrong would have more holes than cottage cheese. And that's just if I'm around. If the three of us hears any dippy fucking bastard talking bad about my sister, they'd need a scanner to find the fucking idiot's DNA."

Tsuna merely gave a nod and smiled at the boys even as he reached out a hand to turn away the guns pointed in his direction, murmuring pleasantly as if he was merely discussing the weather.

"You are very protective of your baby sister."

"Damn straight we are."

"She must be very happy to know how much she is loved."

Katsuo snorted in amusement, "Of course she knows. Everyone who knows she exists knows. My father practically broadcasted it all over the fucking world, he even hacked into the displays at Time Square the day she was born. Can't wait for her to start dating so that we can get even more fucking slaves."

"Like Mom would allow us." Masaru grumbled.

Katsuo grinned, "What she doesn't know can't hurt her."

Masaru slammed the book shut and pinned a look at Tsuna. "I made preliminary contacts. If it works, we'll contact you in three days. When payment comes through, I'll tell you."

"Thank you. I appreciate you helping me with this."

With that they agreed that the brothers would contact him as soon as they get positive words regarding his request. If the purchase pushes through, they would courier the package through trusted channels via the Foundation. Tsuna shook hands with the three brothers, allowed Takeshi and Kusakabe to bid their farewells and was about to step out of the room when he turned and ask a question that would've been unforgivable had it slipped his mind.

"By the way, what name would be on the package that the courier will bring me? Just so that I know it's the one you're sending?

Masaru glanced at his brothers in clear amusement before giving Tsuna a decidedly evil smirk, "About that, just look for…"


End file.
